Hanging by a Moment
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: 8018 & oneside D-18/ B-day fic for Shii/ Saat kau mengenangi masa lalumu dan menghadap kenyataan yang sebaiknya kau terima/ Oneshot!


Ia diam. Digesernya tirai berwarna putih bening serta membuka jendela yang berada disebuah ruang dimana ia berada. Menghirup nafas dari kesejukan yang menembus dari alam sejenak. Matanya menerawang jauh menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam. Semilir angin mengebaskan gerai rambut hitam lebatnya. Ia melihat kebawah. Sebuah lapangan berbentuk permata yang ia sukai. Dimana garis putih saling menghubung satu sama lain hingga berbentuk demikian. Tetapi bukanlah karena matahari terbernam, ataupun lapangan yang ia sukai itu ia berdiri disana. Namun, sesuatu yang lain. Dan desahan dari bibirnya yang tertahan menjawabnya, karena dirinya... "Hibari..."

**Hanging By a Moment**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (C) Amano Akira**

**Pair: 8018/YamaHiba oneside D18 (DinoHiba)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, AU, TYPO, Sinet alay, Angst gagal, etc**

**~Birthday Fic for moi dearest Shii-Chan!~**

**-DLDR-**

_Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu, di sudut lorong Namimori di sore hari. Tanpa sengaja ia pun melihat mereka ... 'dirinya' seorang yang ia cintai, bersama dengan 'dirinya' seorang yang ia hormati sebagai kakak, berjalan berdua. Dapat ia perhatikan lengan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu merangkul sang pemuda bermata tajam yang ia cintai dengan mesra, sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya diam meski matanya terus menatap tajam dengan pandangan sinis. Ia mencoba untuk menerka apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di sore hari seperti ini. Hingga adegan selanjutnya yang tidak pernah ia perkiraan terlintas dikepalanya tepat terekam dikedua mata cokelatnya. Disaat ia melihat pemuda yang ia hormati itu mencium kening sang pemuda yang ia cintai selama ini._

_Dan mungkin itu kali pertama ia merasa sakit hati juga cemburu._

Sebilah bulan menampakan cahaya keperakannya disela-sela awan berwarna ke abu-abuan. Seekor anjing berbulu coklat muda dan putih dilain sisi, bermata biru bundar dengan sebuah tanda unik berbentuk segitiga di tengah jidatnya mendatangi majikannya yang tengah masih terus berdiri. Mencoba ia menarik perhatian sang majikan dengan menjilat sela jemarinya. Namun tidak ada respon. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun melolong panjang seraya mengadah menatap bulan.

_Yamamoto dan juga Hibari. Dari sisi manapun mungkin hubungan keduanya jauh darikata cukup dekat atau menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain. Karena itu pula bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak pernah menyadari akan perasaan Yamamoto yang mencintai Hibari. Dan terlebih lagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa cinta nya jelas tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Saat ia mengetahui bahwa 'dirinya'... Hibari orang yang ia cintai bersama dengan 'dirinya' Dino, orang yang ia hormati. Telah resmi statusnya menjadi sebagai sepasang kekasih._

_Jangankan untuk menyadarkan 'dirinya' yang ia cintai bahwa ia sungguh mencintainya. Bahkan 'dirinya' yang ia cintai pun tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya..._

Sang pemuda dengan bekas luka di sisi ujung dagunya mulai merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil sebatang rokok bersama dengan penyulut api. Menyalakannya lalu menghisap rokok tersebut dengan nikmat. Angin malam mungkin terasa dingin namun ia masih tidak peduli, ia masih saja terus mengadah ke langit gelap berawan kelabu. Hingga ia menyadari suara lolongan. Ia pun tersenyum dan menunduk menghadap anjing kesayangannya tersebut seraya tersenyum. "Kau ingin bermain ya Jirou?" dan keduanya pun segera berlari keluar dari gedung tersebut.

_Rasa amarah dan cemburunya sungguh tak mampu ia tahan saat kembali tanpa sengaja ia melihat keduanya berciuman mesra di tangga menuju lantai kedua. Namun yang sungguh membuatnya semakin tidak mampu menahan diri adalah saat ia tahu,Tatiadanya perlawanan yang setidaknya masih mampu membuatnya berharap. Namun tidak... kenyataan tidak semulus seperti yang ia inginkan. Dan tanpa ia sadari ketika pemuda itu... Dino. Telah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Ia pun segera menarik lengan Hibari, menariknya menuju sebuah ruang kosong dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu membedakan dimana yang salah ataupun yang benar saat itu._

_Ia terus berpikir dan menolak pemikiran buruk itu, Ia menolak untuk berpikir 'Apakah Hibari menikmati ciuman tersebut?'_

Mata bundar dan birunya nampak berkilat-kilat melebihi cahaya bulan. Sang peliharaan nampak senang saat mengetahui bahwa majikannya mengajak untuk bermain. Matanya terus dan terus menatap objek berbentuk bulat berwarnakan putih dengan jahitan berwarna merah disisi lekukannya itu. Ia lihat majikannya mengayun-ayunkan lengannya bersiap melempar seraya memberi sinyal kepada dirinya agar ia pun bersiap menangkap benda tersebut. Meski keduanya nampak menikmati permainan itu, namun Jirou tahu. Bahwa hati dan pikiran sang majikan tidaklah berada disini. Majikannya tidaklah menikmati permainan.

_Ia tidak peduli dengan amukan atau rintihan pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah satu, 'menjadikan pemuda tersebut menjadi miliknya dan hanya miliknya.' Ia tahu Hibari meronta, menggelengkan kepalanya bahkan mencoba untuk menendang dirinya disaat ia mengikat kedua lengan kurusnya dengan dasi yang sebelumnya ia kenakkan. Ia tidak peduli dengan kata sampah serampah yang keluar dari mulut dirinya saat ia mencium bibir lembutnya. Bibir lembut yang sejenak telah berbekas dari seorang yang ia cemburui._

_Dilucutinya seragam putih kebanggaannya itu, dilemparkannya celana hitam itu entah berantah. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah tubuhnya yang polos... Tubuh yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun termasuk kekasihnya itu... Dan dipikiran pemuda itu adalah dirinyalah yang akan menjadi pertama atas perebutan diri sang dirinya yang ia cintai itu... Dan ia betul-betul melakukannya. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

Bola yang ia lempar sedari tadi tergeletak dan menggelinding entah kemana. Ia terduduk pasrah diatas kemilau hijau rumput di lapangan tersebut. Ekspresi ramah dan tersenyum yang biasanya selalu terpampang diwajah itu kini berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kesedihan. Perasaan kesal dan menyesal atas perbuatannya di masa lampau adalah dua buah warna yang berada di kanvas yang ia ciptakan. Kesadaran akan betapa labilnya ia dimasa lampau membuatnya muak dan geram. Sebuah kehangatan pun menyadari keterpurukannya.

Ia lihat Jirou terus menyandarkan badannya di sisi kanan pundaknya, Jirou mengerti akan apa yang majikannya tengah pikirkan maka, ia pun mengelus-elus lengan majikannya dengan cara menyerudukan kepalanya manja disana. Yamamoto tersenyum pelan melihat tingkah anjingnya. Lalu mengelus kepalannya...

_Mencoba ia merasakan rasa perih yang memunculkan noda kemerahan disisi kanan wajahnya, kecoklatan lugunya menatap iris biru metalik milik seorang yang ia cintai. Mampu ia lihat ekspresi sang pemimpin komite disiplin yang jelas nampak emosi. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya keras hingga setetes darahmengalir dari celah kedua bibirnya mengisyaratkan ia kesal. Sorot alis matanya yang nampak lebih tajam daripada biasanya begitu juga bola matanya mengisyaratkan akan kebencian. Tangannya yang terus gemetar meski masih tetap memegang erat tonfanya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini. _

_Saat itu ia yakin bahwa dirinya akan semakin dibenci jika mengatakan hal yang sungguh sebenarnya terlambat untuk ia kataka, namun reflek bibirnya jauh lebih cepat bertindak daripada pikirannya._

"_Aku selalu, dan selalu mencintaimu..."_

Dirasakannya anjingnya mengerang bertanda bahwa ia ingin melepas diri dari sang majikan. Yamamoto pun segera melepas rangkulannya menuruti kemanjaan sang peliharaan kesayangannya. Ia lihat tingkah lakunya yang terus menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan seakan mencari sesuatu, lalu sentak ia segera berlari meninggalkan majikannya sendiri menuju semak-semak yang berada disisi lain lapangan baseball tersebut. Melihat kepergian peliharaannya. Yamamoto pun berdiri dari tempat dan mengambil objek benda yang ia mainkan sebelumnya itu. Tersenyum lemah ia terus melihat objek tersebut.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun perasaan ini belum juga berubah... tidakkah kau tahu?"

_Sekali lagi pemuda kurus itu kembali menampar dirinya, menghantam tubuhnya dengan tonfa hingga ia memuntahkan darah, menendang tubuhnya yang tengah tersungkur di tanah lalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di ruang tersebut masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri meski matanya masih terbuka lebar menerima atas dasar apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Namun satu hal ucapan dari dirinya yang masih terus dan terus terulang di kepalanya, dari sorot mata biru metalik yang ia sangat cintai itu. "Kau memuakkan herbivore..."_

_Dan saat itulah pikirannya kembali jernih, kembali ia bisa berpikir. Bukan tubuhnya, bukan bibirnya sepatutnya yang seharusnya ia lakukan sedahulunya adalah hatinya. Yang harusnya ia rebut dari Hibari pertama kali adalah hatinya. Bukanlah tubuhnya..._

_Meski ia tahu penyesalan selalu berakhir terlambat, meski ia cukup sering mengalaminya... Namun untuk kali inilah rasa penyesalan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan, lebih memilukan._

Selimut hitam pun lagi-lagi menyelimuti malam yang kian gelap. Sebilah bulan yang saat itu dalam masa jayanya pun tertutup oleh kelamnya awan hitam nan kelabu itu. Dan setetes demi setetes hujan pun mengguyur permukaan semakin dan semakin deras, melepar aroma rumput hijau dalam penciumannya. Rasa pilu dingin pun mampu ia rasa semakin menusuk. Merasa sudah saatnya ia harus segera pulang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari Jirou. Hingga ia mendengar derap sebuah suara sepatu bersama dengan lolongan anjingnya menderu menuju arahnya. Hingga ia menatap tidak percaya melihat apa yang peliharaannya bawa bersamanya. Seorang yang ia cintai. Sedari masa remajanya hingga saat ini...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini... Yamamoto Takeshi."

Sebuah suara yang sungguh ia rindukan...

**-o-**

_Patah hati? Ah... itu hal yang biasa terjadi. Apalagi jika dimasa remaja disaat emosi kita masihlah sangat labil, saat dimana yang namanya cinta monyet selalu terjadi. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta abadi. Itu hanyalah bualan... Itulah yang ia yakini saat ia sadar bahwa perasaannya tidak akan terbalaskan tidak akan ada perubahan pada keduanya. _

_Saat itu juga ia berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya ia mulai membuka lembar barunya mencari sosok 'dirinya' yang lain yang bisa ia cintai dan juga mencintainya._

Namun disinilah ia, perasaan yang masih ia simpan dan ia jaga selama 10 tahun terakhir itu belum juga ia rela untuk melepaskannya. Ia mungkin memang terus mencari seorang yang mampu melepas perasaan sakit hatinya selama ini. Dan mungkin hingga di umurnya yang ke-25 ini ia masih belum bisa menemukan pengganti sosok 'dirinya'. Dan meski ia menyadarinya dan tidak mau mengakuinya seberapa banyaknya... bahwa ia tidak mampu melupakannya terus mengingatnya, mencintainya...

"Maaf..."

Ya, hanya satu kata itu saja yang mampu ia ucapkan yang mampu ia gambarkan akan sudut penyesalannya yang ia perbuat pada dirinya di masa lampau itu. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah dari pemuda tersebut menatapnya tajam. Mungkin sekilas hanya wajah datar biasa yang seperti biasanya. Namun tidak tahu. Bagi Yamamoto sendiri tatapan yang ia dapat sungguhlah berbeda. Entah apa itu. Yamamoto tidak tahu dan sudah cukup letih untuk mencari tahu. Selesailah sudah. Itulah kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

Makaa, ia pun membalikkan badan, ia tidak ingin menunggu apakah Hibari akan merespon ucapannya atau tidak. Sang pemuda beririskan coklat itu beranjak pergi

"Kyouya! Ah, maaf aku membuatmu menunggu lama ya?"

Sebuah suara yang datang bersamaan dengan suara deru kaki yang Yamamoto kenal. Tanpa perlu menolehkan kepalanya ia tahu persis siapa. Kekasih dari 'dirinya' yang ia cintai. Ingin ia segera berlari dan meninggalkan lokasi itu saat ini juga. Namun...

"Oh! Ternyata ada Yamamoto juga! Hei!"

Mau tidak mau, ia pun menoleh dan membalas sapaanya dengan topeng bernamakan senyuman...

"Maaf Dino-_san_, Hibari. Aku pergi duluan. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan kedua sepasang kekasih itu disana. Disuatu tempat dimana ia pertama kali merasakan indahnya, merasakan sakitnya juga merasakan perbuatan dosa pertamanya. Tempat dimana sisi kelam masa remajanya berlangsung.

Dan kini sebuah jejak bernamakan 'selamat tinggal' pun tertinggal disana. Setelah sang pemuda bersama dengan anjingnya pun pergi dan mengakhiri kisahnya.

**-END-**

**A/N: Happy birthday Shii-chan! Sori buat hadiah yang ga jelas ini bentuknya... Buatnya ngebut, Gomenasai TTATT  
><strong>


End file.
